


Well, That was Unexpected

by JadeKagerou



Series: Unexpected Soulmates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKagerou/pseuds/JadeKagerou
Summary: Everyone knows about soulmates, the writing on their skin, shared between the connection. Everyone has at least one soulmate. They're just not always what they expect.





	Well, That was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, as I was going, helping me be confident enough to finish, and post this. You all mean so much to me!!

Everyone knows about soulmates, and everyone knows that if you write on your body, your soulmate can see it on theirs. Everyone is taught, from a young age about the connection, and the limitations to it. Nobody has figured out yet how it’s possible, or why you can’t share certain details about yourself to your special person. Things like your name, address, phone number, school name, simply won’t appear to the other person.

 

Not everyone tries to contact their soulmate, though. Whether it’s because they’re not allowed, or just don’t want to, some people don’t talk to their soulmate, until later on, if ever. Others have special friendships with the person on the other side of this unexplained connection, long before they ever meet

 

The majority of soulmates are pairs, with the occasional group of three, and even less common, four people sharing the connection. Depending on who you talk to, those with multiple soulmates are extremely lucky, and bound to have amazing relationships with each of them. On the other hand, some wholly believe that having more than one soulmate would be troublesome.

 

~~

 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was four, when he first saw the writing on his hand;

 

_ Hi _

 

When he showed his mother, she happily explained to him that it was his soulmate, who had written the simple greeting, and that he could reply. So, with his mother’s help, Yamaguchi eagerly returned the greeting.

 

**Hi**

 

After their initial interaction, they messaged in some form, every day.  As Yamaguchi, and his soulmate got older, their messages evolved from one or two word sentences, and simple doodles to longer sentences, and small drawing that actually started looking like what they were supposed to be, to full conversations, and sometimes fairly detailed pictures, from Yamaguchi.

 

Over the years, they learned that they are two years apart, his soulmate being older, his soulmate loves aliens, everything to do with space, and volleyball, and has a best friend they’ve known since they were little. In return, his soulmate learned that Yamaguchi is shy, used to get bullied, and has a really close, really salty best friend. The biggest surprise to him, about his soulmate was when he found out they’re a boy, which sent him running to his mother.

 

“Mom? Can I ask you something?” Yamaguchi nervously asked his mom.

 

“Of course, Tadashi. What’s wrong” she replied with concern, seeing the worried look on her son’s face.

 

“Umm c-can my soulmate be a boy? Is that ok? Does that mean there’s something wrong with me? Shouldn’t it be a girl?”

 

“Tadashi. Calm down. It’s perfectly fine if your soulmate is a boy. There’s nothing wrong with you, and would you rather have a girl soulmate?” She asked, calming him down.

 

“Really? Ok, good. I’m glad he’s a boy then. Girls are gross.” he said, making a face.

 

“Well, there’s nothing to worry about then.”

 

_ ~~ _

 

_ I’m joining the volleyball team, next year. _

 

**That’s so cool, good luck!**

 

_ Thanks! One day, I’m going to be captain, and go to nationals. _

 

**You’ll do it!**

 

_ I know _

 

Yamaguchi chuckled, and rolled his eyes to that. He’d become used to his soulmate’s unshakable confidence, even if it was about the existence of aliens, which Yamaguchi wasn’t convinced of, much to the annoyance of his soulmate.

 

_ THEY’RE OUT THERE, I KNOW IT _

 

He had insisted, when Yamaguchi wasn’t immediately swayed by his arguments.

 

Yamaguchi had also come to the conclusion over the years that his soulmate was dramatic, and that Tsukishima didn’t like him.

 

“How can you dislike someone you’ve never even talked to, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, after Tsukishima’s third tsk that afternoon.

 

“He’s over-dramatic, and whines all the time” He deadpanned.

 

“He doesn’t whine all the time. Also, he loves that you call him space boy.”

 

“Did you explain to him that it wasn’t meant as a good thing?”

 

“Of course, Tsukki. He said he didn’t care, and he still likes it. I also told him that you’d probably call him something else, when you found out. He wasn’t too happy about that.”

 

“Let me guess, he whined.” Tsukishima stated, like he already knew he was right, which he probably did.

 

“Yeah, but he still doesn’t whine all the time” Yamaguchi replied, in defense of his soulmate.

 

To that, Tsukki raised an eyebrow, and went back to his homework.

 

“Do you think I should tell him that I joined the volleyball club?” Yamaguchi asked a few minutes later.

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t yet.” Tsukishima said, somewhat surprised, since he knew his friend told his soulmate everything.

 

“I’m nervous. He’s really good, and I’m not even average. What if he hates me, because I suck at his favourite thing?”

 

“You suck at space stuff, and don’t believe in aliens, and he still talks you you, all the time.”

 

“True, but what if this is the last straw?”

 

“Then he’s an even bigger idiot than I thought.”

 

“Thanks, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi really liked how blunt, and straight-forward his best friend was.

 

Yamaguchi grabbed a pen off the tablet, took a deep breath and wrote to his friend, on the other end of the bond.

 

**Are you busy?**

 

_ No, just watching some lame movie with Godzilla _

 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but laugh, at the name his soulmate had given his best friend, since the connection wouldn’t allow them to share names, and his friend apparently loves the giant lizard.

 

**Okay, good.**

 

_ Is something wrong? _

 

**No, no. I just wanted to tell you that I joined the volleyball team at my school, but didn’t want to interrupt anything important.**

 

_ Really?? That’s awesome! Maybe we will end up on the same team in high school. _

 

**I doubt I’d make in on any team good enough to get you. I’m not very good.**

 

_ Nonsense, Freckles-chan! All it takes is practice! I’ll even help you, when we meet! _

 

**Thank you! I guess we will see then. Goodnight.**

 

_ Nighty night! _

 

When Yamaguchi looks up, Tsukishima is looking at him, with a look that screams ‘I told you so’, and Yamaguchi just rolls his eyes, as he packs up his homework.

 

“Yeah, yeah. You were right. Goodnight, Tsukki.”

 

“Of course,” Tsukishima says. “Night”

 

~~

 

“Tsukki, do you ever write to your soulmate?” Yamaguchi asks on their way to the gym, to meet their high school volleyball teammates, for the first time.

 

“No.” Is the grunted reply. Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima never cared about soulmate,  but they didn't really talk about his.

 

“Do they ever write to you?”

 

“Occasionally, but it’s usually doodles, or notes to themselves.”

 

“Oh, okay. Do you think you'll try to talk to them, sometime?”

 

“Yes.” The reply genuinely surprised Yamaguchi.

 

“Cool. Let me know what they’re like.”

 

**I joined the volleyball team.**

 

_ That’s great, Freckles-chan! I wonder who you play for. _

 

**I wonder if other school names will show up, even though ours won't.**

 

Yamaguchi has been wondering this for a while, and with their first practice game coming up, he'd like to tell his soulmate.

 

_ Shiratorizawa _

 

Yamaguchi stares at the word on his arm, confused about what it means.

 

_ Did it work? _

 

**Yes, but I don't know what it means.**

 

_ It's a stupid school we've never been able to beat, keeping us from reaching nationals. _

 

**Oh my gosh it works! I'm so glad. We have our first practice match coming up, and I wanted to tell you.**

 

_ That's great, Freckles-chan! We have one coming up too, against Karasuno. Who's yours against? _

 

Wait. His soulmate is playing against Karasuno? He's playing against his school? Yamaguchi stares at the message, til someone waves their hand in front of his face.

 

“You feeling ok, Tadashi?” Tsukishima is clearly concerned, though Yamaguchi is the only one who would notice the slight difference in his expression.

 

“I'm fine,” he squeaks “totally fine.”

 

“No you're not. You're totally pale, and have been staring at your arm for three minutes. Did space boy say something to upset you?”

 

“No,” he weakly replies. “I just found out where he goes to school.”

 

“How'd you manage that? The link won't let you him tell you.” Tsukishima asks, slightly confused.

 

“You're right, but he did tell me who his team is playing against, in an upcoming practice match.” Yamaguchi said, finally looking up to face Tsukishima

 

“And?”

 

“It’s us.” Yamaguchi breathes.

 

_ Freckles-chan? Are you ok? Did something happen? _

 

Yamaguchi finally snaps out of his daze, and replies to his worries soulmate.

 

**That’s us.**

 

~~

 

The day of the practice match against Aoba Josai arrives, and Yamaguchi is almost as nervous as Hinata, though thankfully, unlike his teammate, Yamaguchi doesn't throw up in anyone's lap.

 

“You don't need to be nervous about the match, Yamaguchi. It’s only a practice match, nothing major. ” A calm, deceptively sweet voice says.

 

“It-it’s not the match I'm nervous about, Suga-senpai.”

 

“Then what's got you looking so worried?”

 

“I’m going to see my soulmate, for the first time today. At the match.” Yamaguchi tells the co-captain.

 

“Oh my. I'd be nervous, too. Do you mean they go here?”

 

Yamaguchi nods, as he replies, “Yes. He plays for Seijoh.”

 

“Well, that will be interesting. Especially when we beat them.” Suga grins, and walks away.

 

**Good luck. Though we are going to win.**

 

_ That's not going to happen, Freckles-chan. Sorry. No matter the outcome, I’m excited to finally meet you. _

 

**Me too, but how will I know who you are?**

 

_ Look for the screaming girls :/ _

 

**Ahh your fangirls. You don’t like them?**

 

_ I'd prefer they were fanboys, to be honest. _

 

**_Nice. You have one fan boy, at least. Even if we are on opposite sides of the net!_ **

 

_ Aww thank you, Freckles-chan! See you soon :) _

 

Getting the chance to talk to his soulmate helped Yamaguchi calm down, knowing that he still want to meet him, and he seems just as excited, brings a smile to Yamaguchi’s face.

 

After the second set, the team is drinking, while Kageyama starts to explain something about their opponent.

 

“I don't think that's their regular-” suddenly he's cut off by the sudden, ear-splitting screams of the girls who had been fairly quiet, until now. Their silence had been a bit disconcerting to Yamaguchi, telling him that his soulmate wasn't there, even though he said he would be.

 

As he's looking toward the screaming, he sees the prettiest guy he had ever seen, walking up to Seijoh’s coach, and talk to him briefly, before calling out to Kageyama.

 

“Yahoo Tobio-chan, long time, no see~” Oikawa Tooru, as Kageyama explained had a nice voice, with a teasing lilt, obviously meant to annoy Kageyama, and it made Yamaguchi giggle.

 

Kageyama didn't seem to notice, but Oikawa did. When he saw who was giggling at his words, Oikawa’s eye widened, and he smiled. “Freckles-chan, it's so nice to finally meet you!”

 

“You too, Oikawa-san,” Yamaguchi replied quietly, turning red, when he realized almost everyone, from both teams were staring at their interaction.

 

“Please, call me Tooru, soulmate.” At this, everyone within earshot openly stared, obviously shocked, with the exception of Tsukishima, and Suga.

 

“S-sure. Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tadashi is fine,” Yamaguchi managed.

 

“Of course,” Oikawa replied, happily “let's talk, after the match.”

 

“Sure. See you, after we win,” Yamaguchi laughed, and Oikawa smiled, turning away to go stretch, so he could safely join the game.

 

To the surprise of both teams, Karasuno won the match, and Yamaguchi felt kind of bad, so he decided not to approach Oikawa, instead waiting to see if he still wanted to talk to him.

 

“Freckles-chan~” Oikawa called, as Karasuno was getting ready to leave the gym. “Give me your number, so we can talk, without writing on ourselves, now that we've met” he grinned excitedly, at his soulmate, who blushed a brilliant red, when everyone e stood to watch them.

 

“Uh sure, of course,” Yamaguchi replied, trading phones with Oikawa, and inputting his contact info.

 

Yamaguchi was wondering when he'd get to see Oikawa again, as his team walked towards their bus, when he heard a familiar voice “Captain-chan is right, next time we won't be so easy to beat. I'm not the only one with a killer serve. My whole team is strong. Plus, I want to beat my adorably useless Koha setter to setter.” Oikawa stated, which caused Yamaguchi to chuckle, covering his mouth, with his fingers. Oikawa heard it, and gave Yamaguchi a wink, before walking away.

 

“Uwooaahhhhh your soulmate is the Grand King?!” Hinata screeched, once they were on the bus, back to school. “So cool!”

 

Before he could respond, a shot cut him off. “Shut up Hinata, boke!”

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, as his teammates relaxed, some falling asleep, after the adrenaline of the match, and subsequent win, wore off. Yamaguchi was starting to nod off, when his phone vibrated, in his pocket. Checking the notification, he saw that it was Oikawa, and immediately opened it, to read the text.

 

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

Freckles-chan! It was nice to meet you, today. Iwa-chan is being mean.

 

**To: Oikawa Tooru**

It was nice meeting you, too. I told you to call me Tadashi lol why is Iwaizumi-san being mean?

 

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

But your freckles are cute (ﾉ*0*)ﾉ Iwa-chan is laughing at me, because I'm excited to finally talk to you. 

Says we have been for years, but it's not the saaameee (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ

He's just jealous, because he hasn't met his soulmate, yet

 

**To: Oikawa Tooru**

Oh umm thanks (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

I understand.

Maybe that's it lol

 

**From: Oikawa Tooru**

Aaahhhhhhh so cute!

But that's not why I texted. I wanted to ask you something

But umm nvm

 

Yamaguchi looked at the last couple texts, wondering what Tooru had wanted, and why he suddenly seemed hesitant. That seemed odd, coming from someone like Oikawa Tooru, star setter, captain of his team, confident in everything he does, on the court… but this wasn't on the court, and he didn't seem very confident in the possible outcome of whatever he wanted to say.

 

**To: Oikawa Tooru**

Is everything ok, Oikawa-san?

 

When no reply came, after a bit, he tried again.

 

**To: Oikawa Tooru**

Tooru, we are soulmates, and friends, you can ask me anything.

 

Still no reply, so Yamaguchi put his phone back in his pocket, worrying about his soulmate, and wondering what he wanted to ask that had him so nervous.  _ He couldn't have wanted to ask me out, could he?  _ He thought, but quickly discarded that thought. Just because they were soulmates, didn't mean they had to date. It's not too common, but there are plenty of platonic soulmates.

 

Letting it go, Yamaguchi rested for the remainder of the trip, and the walk home, with Tsukishima.

 

~~

 

A couple days later, he woke up to a message from Oikawa, but not a text, it was on his arm. It was u expected, but made Yamaguchi smile.

 

_ Freckles-chan, good morning! _

 

**Good morning, Oikawa-san**

 

Yamaguchi wrote back, then got up, to get ready for his day. He was looking forward to practice, and then he had to finish his homework. He tried to decide what he would do, the rest of the day, as he finished getting ready. As he was grabbing his phone, before leaving his room, to head to practice,  he almost dropped it, as it rang, unexpectedly.

 

“Hello?” Yamaguchi greeted, without checking the number.

 

“Freckles-chan~” a chipper voice greeted, from the other end of the call. “Do you have practice, today?”

 

“Oikawa-san!” he said, surprised “um yes, we have practice this morning. I'm actually heading there now. Why do you ask?”

 

“Ooh just curious~” the lilt, and nervous chuckle made Yamaguchi instantly wary, though he wasn't sure why.

 

“Okayy… well, I should get going, we are almost to the school. “have a good day, Oikawa-san”

 

Yamaguchi hung up, and looked over to Tsukishima, who was listening to his music, like usual. Nothing out of the ordinary,  aside from the phone call, so why was he so nervous, all of a sudden? Trying to ignore the feeling, and focus on what he needed to work on, for practice, he almost didn't see the figure standing at the school gate. When he did, he froze, sure he was seeing things.

 

“O-Oikawa-san?” Yamaguchi questioned.

 

“Tsk tsk Freckles-chan, I told you to call me Tooru~” Oikawa practically sang, waving a finger at Yamaguchi.

 

“And I told you to call me Tadashi, but here we are.” he replied,  without missing a beat, which had Tsukishima chuckling, as he walked away to get changed.

 

“I knew I'd like you” Oikawa smiled, and winked at Yamaguchi, causing a slight blush to grow on his cheeks.

 

“A-anyway, what brought you here, first thing, on a Saturday, Oikawa-san?” Yamaguchi stammered, trying to calm the sudden pounding, of his heart.

 

“I'll tell you, if you call me Tooru” was is just his imagination, or was Oikawa blushing, and stalling?

 

Yamaguchi sighed, “Okay, Tooru” Yes, that's definitely a blush on Oikawa’s cheeks “what do you need to talk about?”

 

“I know we don't have to, just because we are soulmates, but… willyougooutwithme?” the last part was so rushed, Yamaguchi wasn't sure he'd heard right.

 

“What?” There's no way Oikawa Tooru just asked Yamaguchi to date him. “Did you just ask me out?” Yamaguchi asks a now very clearly blushing Oikawa, still sure he couldn't have heard him right.

 

“Yes?” it comes out as a question, so He clears his throat, and tries again, “Yes. I would like you to be my boyfriend, and get to know you better.”

 

“Okay. So, I wasn't hearing things” Yamaguchi takes Oikawa’s hand, and answers “Yes, Tooru, id be happy to be your boyfriend.”

 

“Yeah? Yes, okay. Great.” Oikawa rambles, “Well, now that that's taken care of, I wouldn't want me boyfriend getting in trouble, because of me, so I guess you should get to practice.” Oikawa says, with a big, genuine smile.

 

“Okay then, I'll text you, when I'm done. Oh, and Tooru?”

 

“Yes, Tadashi?”

 

Yamaguchi presses a quick kiss to Oikawa’s cheek, giggling when it makes his boyfriend blush, then walks towards the gym, waving over his shoulder “Bye!”

 

Oikawa is fairly certain he hears an excited “Yes!” before he walks away, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this whole story, I'd like to say thank you! I appreciate every read, comment, or kudos.
> 
> There won't be a set update schedule for this series, because life happens, and they'll be posted as I finish them lol
> 
> Coming in future works are (in no particular order);  
> 1\. IwaDai  
> 2\. KuroSuga (maybe BoKuroSuga)  
> 3\. TsukiHaba  
> 4\. KyouYachi  
> 5\. Taketora/Kiyoko  
> 6\. UshiTeru  
> 7\. AkaKen  
> 8\. Aone/Hinata


End file.
